The start of The Hurricane
by Umbrionisus
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha, but he will take full advantage of it along with Kyuubi. Naruto/FemKyuubi/Hinata possibly harem will post poll up later. Comment please.


OUTSKIRTS OF KONOHA

"Well looks like I can finally leave this place. The people here are useless except for few, and I will never return." Said Naruto looking upon his village. "They will regret banishing me. YOU HEAR THAT YOUU FAGGOTS.** I NARUTO UZUMAKI WILL MAKE YOU REGRET FORSAKING ME FOR WHAT I AM NOT. THE FOX IS MY PRISONER. I CHOOSE WHEN TO REALEASE IT!"**

_Flashback_

Naruto had just brought Sasuke back to Konoha. He had beat him, knocked common sense into his head and made sure he got out of his 'I hate the whole world' stage. Naruto was going out with Hinata and been steady for a few months. Sakura finally got to date Sasuke. Pretty much everything was pretty sweet.

"Naruto- san, the council and Hokage have called for you." An ANBU said appearing next to Naruto "Okay I'll go."

AT THE MEETING ROOM

"I presume you know why you are here?" Said Koharu, the old hag of the council. "Actually I have no clue I was just called to come here."

"Well this is to discuss your future in this village." This was Homaru "What do mean my future? What did I do get this?" Naruto says starting to get ticked.

"You are the jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune. And you might lose control and destr-""Are serious? I control the freaking beast. If you think I will lose control you best think that again."

"Naruto is right he has brought back Sasuke, and quelled it right after the use of it by himself. So there is no need to speak of this matter." Tsunade stepped up this made Naruto smile a little bit.

"We have already consulted this matter with the daimyo he has already approved this matter the boy will need to leave the village within the day, but he will not be put in the Bingo Book for his actions." Homura said before Naruto exploded.

"Oh why thank you that makes me feel better. You **bastards really are the worst I really thank you for this I can finally leave this place because I see no one really needs me here.**" Naruto said with some of the fox's help and walking over to Hiashi, Sasuke and the Haruno representative.

"Hiashi, I give you my thanks for letting me see your daughter she is the most wonderful girl anyone can ask for. Can you please tell her of my leave since I will not be able to? And give her this for me." Handing Hiashi a box and Hiashi nodded.

"Sasuke you've seen what has happened I really wished we could have hung out more, but looks like I gotta leave. Tell everyone for me I will want to leave as soon as possible." Naruto went down to Sasuke's ear and whispered "I will keep in contact through the summoning and send me news too."

Naruto stood up and walked up to Tsunade and hugged her not being able say anything to his grandmother. He walked to the door and turned to the council in the room.

"I want you guys to think of this as I am not here. Why did you guys attack me? That would be provoking the Kyuubi in me, which I am not, and that would make lose control faster. Now you are making me leave and I will have no ties to the village. I could let the Kyuubi take over and let _her_ destroy Konoha. Here is a question for the parents and people with families. What if the jinchuriki wasn't me but a son, daughter, niece, nephew, or grandchild? Would you have done the same thing to them as you did to me? Last, why the hell did you even go after me? Wasn't it the Fourth Hokage's dying wish to see me as a hero not a demon? Yet you guys let your anger blind you and still tried to kill me. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. My father is probably looking down at you guys with disgust. NARRUTO UZUMAKI _NAMIKAZE_ IS OUT OF HERE!" Naruto finished as he went home to leave. And as soon as they recovered they started to argue and yell again, and Tsunade was thinking if it was a bad idea to leave with Naruto.

_Flashback_

"At least I can finally travel again but I need some company." Naruto started to tear remembering his perverted teacher. **'You do know you can always get me out Naruto- kun.'**

'I am not letting you out _Kit-chan_.' **'How about this you can make a clone and I'll give it a henge so it can be me. After that, only if you show me a good time, I will give you the fox contract and then you can summon foxes and me.'**

'Okay I'll take you up on that offer.' Then Naruto made a clone and then the clone made itself transform into the fox but not what Naruto expected.

A girl around Naruto's age and height fairly skinned, red hair down to her butt and a figure fit for a goddess. Her bust was big but not Tsunade big, just fair enough for her size and a bodacious butt. She wore a black and red kimono that hugged her body. Naruto was shocked at his view but looked into her red eyes because he learned to look into the girl's eyes not her figure. Something Naruto had to learn the hard way.

"Just so you know I am still faithful to Hinata and I do not want to cheat on her." As Naruto finished they heard a scream then an 'I love you'. "Looks like Hinata noticed I left and got the present."

"What present? Oh that box what did it have?""It had two things a necklace with a small charm and a ring." Kit dropped her jaw.

"You gave her a ring! Are you really that serious?" Naruto nodded with a wide grin. "Well that is really respectable of you. Well are you going to show me a good time or what I haven't been out in sixteen years? I need to see what's happened."

The two went to nearest town and started Kit's night of freedom. They ate some food, played a few games, Kit got Naruto a fox mask and Naruto got her a necklace with a charm he made. "Why did you give me the charm?" Naruto smiled "It has storage and location seals on it. Also, it looks nice on the necklace and on you." Kit blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Well looks like it already pretty late. Kit let's find a place to stay for the night." Kit nodded and wrapped herself around Naruto's arm and places it between her breasts making Naruto uncomfortable pulling his arm away. He couldn't get out of her grip so he gave up and started walking to the nearest hotel.

The entered one and got a room making the owner eye him but he just handed over the keys. Inside Kit started to strip and Naruto was bond onto the bed. "Now it's time for the real fun Naruto- kun."

The following morning Naruto woke up to see he was unbound and saw that Kit was naked next to him. "Hey, now that that is done you have to keep your end of the promise." Kit in her fake sleep made a frown and a scroll poofed into the room.

"You already know from Jiraiya. So go ahead." Naruto got the scroll and signed his name in blood. "Kit-chan I'm gonna dispel that clone and I'm going to summon you so you body can be yours. Kit nodded and poofed out of existence.

"**Summoning art: Fox summon**" After shouting that he slammed his hands on the ground and there stood Kit.


End file.
